The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Integrated circuits, such as field-programmable gate array (FPGA) or application-specific integrated circuits (ASIC), can be used in many computing applications. For example, integrated circuits can be used in servers and computing clouds to process Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and other requests from client devices, which may provide a faster response than standard software-based applications. Despite the advantages of using integrated circuits in computing applications, designing, programming, and configuring integrated circuits remain a difficult task.